


Silver Tears

by ThePinkFoxx (CaramelClouds)



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Early Work, Gen, One Shot, RP excerpt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-11
Updated: 2008-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelClouds/pseuds/ThePinkFoxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only weeks after the destruction of meteor (in the lead up to the movie Final Fantasy VII: advent children), a new menace stalks the planet. The eldest of the silver haired brothers, Loz, has been absent from the others for some time, thinking and training in the sleeping forest not far from the Forgotten City where they have made base. He winds up hopelessly lost and waits upon his rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Tears

A gentle breeze flowed evenly through the night, its chilled fingers tickling the branches of trees as it went. Small particles of light and dust fell from the sky drifting in the mist and the breeze, carrying a scent that would determine the fate of the world. An unnatural quiet blanketed out all sound, save for the gentle trickling of a pale stream that wove itself over the dull brown dirt. Another sound intruded, alien to that of its surroundings disrupting the peace as a tall brutish figure kicked a stone from his path upon entering a clearing in the forests natural concealment. He looked human, save for the unnaturally silver hair and contrasting emerald which gazed about his surroundings. Loz sighed, raising a gloved hand to his face and wiped away a single silvery tear from his chiseled jaw line. He lifted his head and sniffed the air, taking in his surroundings. He liked this place and often came here to have a moment's peace. He had found it after a strenuous nights training, and his silver haired brothers, Yazoo and Kadaj knew nothing of it which suited him just fine. He grew tired of their constant nagging and harsh comments. Contrary to their beliefs, he wasn't  _always_ crying and he certainly wasn't a crybaby, at least in his own mind. His brothers were cold and unyielding and although he was the oldest, he felt his brothers would never understand his seemingly human emotions.

Striding into the middle of the clearing, his thickly soled boots thudding softly as he did, Loz flexed his well built frame; his thick muscle rippling beneath the leather garment he wore as he prepared to increase his skill in battle through training methods, but his thoughts turned then to other matters, his mood changing at the drop of a hat.  
Mother. She was but a distant memory, a constant presence in Loz's subconscious that he could not have shaken even if he had wanted to. All he knew was that together, he and his brothers were to find mother and then… what? What would happen? He didn't know and shrugged off the thought. He had trained everyday, sometimes alone though often with his brothers.

No doubt Kadaj or Yazoo would be looking for him by now, he had been gone almost a day or so by now, but it was not unusual for Loz to go off exploring so unless he was gone for days on end, it probably wouldn't bother them. Besides, Kadaj was getting a little too big for his boots these days. Loz curled his lip back in a sneer – his youngest brother was definitely the most elaborate of the three and no doubt he had potential but … he shrugged and left the thought unspoken.  
Yazoo … what could the middle brother be thinking? He could never figure out his question inclined brother, he was too cool, too relaxed. Did he ever  _feel_ anything? Loz dismissed the thoughts, in the end it didn't really matter, they were brothers and it was something they could not change, they might as well get used to it.

Absent-mindedly he ran his hand through his silver locks, deciding what to do with his time. There was always training to be done, but his recent breakthrough had left him tired after he pushed his body beyond its limits. Of course it had resulted in him being awarded super human speed but it had taxed him greatly. He could explore but … there wasn't a lot he hadn't already discovered in the forest and it began to bore him. His initial plan was to find the source of energy that he felt radiating from somewhere in the forgotten city, of course he knew that the knowledge of the ancients was strong in that place. Although Mother held no love for the Ancients, he felt somehow closer to her there. He rolled the thought over in his head. He pondered the thought of seeing how his brothers were fairing and was soon set on the idea. He had been gone for a while and with the recent mood swings belonging to Kadaj he did not like to leave his brothers alone for too long. After all, he was still the oldest.

Instantly he set off at a relaxed pace, there was no need to rush. His muscled limbs stretched out, extending his gait so he took longer steps than most. His powerful shoulders ended with strong hands and without a doubt he was the most masculine of the three. His silver hair was cropped short and styled. As he walked it wasn't long before Loz's mind also started to wander and as it did, so did his feet. Before long as if awaking from his thoughts, the powerful humanoid glanced up at his surroundings. Puzzlement crossed his chiseled features; his brows knotted in thought … this did not look familiar. Picking up his pace, he marched forward trying to find a geographical placement that would help him find his way. Finding none, his breathing quickened as panic started to settle in. He knew the forest was easy enough to get lost in for any normal human, but he never considered that  _he_  could get lost. It was  _impossible_!! A rumble vibrated in Loz's chest, and he could feel himself about to cry … but he wouldn't! He would find a way out, but already he knew it was becoming more and more unlikely. With a sniffle, he blinked. His lips parted slightly in a sob and a tear rolled down his cheek and soon, as force of will gave way to emotion, the eldest of the silver haired men sat down against a tree and cried at his misfortune.


End file.
